


Stay Frosty

by FluffyMonster



Series: HoMin and Guns [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Changmin needs a hug, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Instability, One Shot, Revenge, Violence, Yunho is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Changmin just wants to be free and Yunho can't help but worry.





	Stay Frosty

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by listening to Stay Frosty Royal Milk Tea by Fall out Boy hance the title.  
> Might turn this into full multi-chapter fanfic.  
> Enjoy!

Rundown apartment buildings and shady looking stores whizzed past him as Changmin drove ahead with a clear goal in mind. Rundown buildings gave way to clear fields, cliffs and patches of forest with occasional villa here and there. He only had to drive a few minutes more before he could spot a big mansion-like house. The driveway was open with cars taking up almost all the available space. Despite that Changmin still found a place to park his car the driveway was simply that huge. Turning off the engine Changmin took a moment to compose himself. He had been to this particular house before but the memories were less than pleasant. The bambi eyed male planned on making this time different.

 

The house was packed with people. All wearing expensive clothes and pretending that they were more important than they actually were. All those people hid behind pleasantries and smiled at you while already planning the best way to suck you dry and throw you under the bus. Changmin felt pure disgust towards them but they weren't the reason why he was at this too glamorous and fake party. Oh no, Changmin was there to hunt down the leader of this filth. Fortunately, he didn't have to look long. Just a few conversations with the right people told Changmin that the man he was looking for was up on the 2nd floor having a little private meeting with closest "friends". The thought amused the young man, who knew he would get so lucky.

 

Locating the room was easy. It was the only room with double doors on the second floor. Pure determination and hate burned in Changmin but right at the door, he hesitated. What he was about to do was crazy and absolutely suicidal. The moment of clarity almost made the young man reach for his phone to call his lover but he stopped himself.

 

_I need to do this. If I don't I'll never be free._

 

Changmin threw all his doubts out the window and opened the door.

 

"Oh? A truly unexpected guest. I thought you were just gonna ignore the invitation like you ignored all the others." Jibo sneered with a cocky and challenging smirk.

 

Jibo was a muscular middle-aged man that looked quite attractive but nothing could hide or compensate for his repulsive personality. Around him stood his "friends" dirty businessmen and businesswoman who were just as vile yet they were but a tiny inconvenience for Changmin.

 

"Honestly I was about to ignore it but then I realized that I can't possibly pass up such a golden opportunity, **father**." The young man spit that word out with so much spite. Jibo always insisted on Changmin calling him that because he adopted the boy but not to have a child. No, Jibo needed a merciless, obedient tool so no, they were not family. Far from it.

 

"And what opportunity would that be?" Jibo asked getting a little tense as his "friends" started to look nervous.

 

Changmin only grinned at them and locked the double doors before pulling out a gun with a silencer on. He swiftly shot down all 4 of Jibo's friends before focusing on the main man himself who has grabbed his own gun in retaliation. This only proceeded to amuse Changmin.

 

"Come now, you know full well that a gun is not going to save you from me." The young man purred before lounging at Jibo.

 

Changmin proceeded to disarm the older man and even though Jibo put up quite a fight Changmin still managed to pin him down.

 

"You son of a bitch! You're going to pay for this!" Jibo growled. He tried everything he could but getting away from the younger was impossible.

 

"I don't think so. You, on the other hand, are about to pay for everything that you have put me through." Changmin hissed while he proceeded to gag the man underneath him with his own necktie "You took my humanity from me and it took me years to get at least a piece of it back!"

 

Changmin stomped on Jibo's ankle with the full intention of breaking it. Jibo screamed into the gag as a sickening crunch sound reached his ears. As the man calmed down his hair was roughly grabbed and pulled making his head rise from the ground. Changmin wanted to make sure that the disgusting man will hear him loud and clear.

 

"Oh but that's what you wanted, isn't it? You wanted to make me ruthless. Well, lucky for you I left my humanity at home today so you're going to experience your **success** in full."

 

The grip on Jibo's hair tightened and his head was slammed against the floor. Changmin could already feel the familiar rush of bloodlust. He intended to break this poor excuse of a human being before killing him and if he flies a little off the handle and dies himself later on, well Changmin was ready to pay that price.

 

On the other side of town, Yunho was pacing back and forth inside the spacious apartment. He had woken up that morning to an empty apartment with breakfast on the kitchen table and only a note from Changmin stating that he'll be home in the afternoon. Yunho had no idea where his lover was or what he was doing and that worried the older man especially because Changmin seemed bothered by something a day before. He had tried calling Changmin multiple times as well as their boss in case the younger was sent on a sudden solo mission, which was unlikely but not impossible so Yunho had to check. The worry was eating away at him but there wasn't anything that he could do other than wait and hope that his lover will come home soon.

 

A few hours passed until Yunho heard the front door open and Changmin shuffle inside.

 

"Where were you?! Do you have any idea how worried I was when-" Yunho abruptly cut himself off when he saw the younger's ruffled appearance and dilated pupils.

 

Yunho instantly walked up to Changmin and pulled him into a hug. The younger man was shaking and holding on to Yunho like his life depended on it. Although with how things were perhaps his life really did depend on it. Ever since they started working together Changmin had struggled with bloodlust that was forced upon him at a young age and conscience that kept filled him with guilt for his actions as well as made the younger think that he was a monster. That's why after particularly intense missions Changmin often crashed with his mental state crumbling and Yunho's love and support was the only thing that kept him together. It was always painful for both of them. Yunho hadn't seen his younger lover in such a state for a while and frankly, he had a very solid suspicion about why Changmin was having a breakdown after being fine for almost six months.

 

"You killed him didn't you?" Yunho asked softly not wanting to startle his younger lover.

 

"Yeah. I did." Changmin replied emotionlessly.

 

Yunho only nodded and held Changmin for a little longer before coaxing the younger into their bedroom so they can take a shower and cuddle. Once they were all bundled up on their bed with Changmin clinging to Yunho like a baby koala and Yunho holding Changmin like the most precious thing in the world, the bambi eyed male decided he was ready to talk.

 

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want me to kill or torture anyone but I had to kill him." Changmin mumbled feeling too scared to look at Yunho's face. Too scared to see the disappointment in his lover's eyes.

 

"Changdol. Look at me." Yunho encouraged softly and continued only once those bambi eyes were on him "You're right. I don't want you to do that anymore because it's destroying you but I also know what that man did to you and how much you've suffered because of what he did. So if killing him makes it easier for you I'm not going to judge you for killing him. Honestly, it would make me a hypocrite because I've been dreaming of ending his life myself."

 

Changmin couldn't contain his giggles at the last sentence and Yunho also smiled feeling proud of himself for making Changmin giggle.

 

"Yunho, thank you for not giving up on me. I love you." Changmin whispered against Yunho's lips before initiating a chaste kiss to convey his feelings.

 

"I love you too, Changmin."

 

They lived dangerous lives being agents of a special force and Changmin's act of revenge will definitely cause them some problems but Yunho will be damned if he lets anyone separate them especially now Changmin finally has a chance to truly be free from his past.


End file.
